In the Darkness of Night
by baby-blue4
Summary: Season 4, post Harsh Light of Day. Buffy wants to make Parker jealous, and she's willing to turn to an unlikely source for help. Totally a BS fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Set in Season 4, post Harsh Light of Day. Buffy wants to make Parker jealous, and she's willing to turn to an unlikely source for help. This is totally a B/S fic.

A/N: This is my first BtVS fic, so be nice, and all flames will be used to make smores and toast marshmallows.

Buffy Summers walked hurriedly across the UC Sunnydale campus to her psychology class. Professor Walsh was a stickler for punctuality. Buffy had never really felt like school was something she could get into. She'd always been so busy saving the world and protecting the innocent it had taken a back seat. Her grades in high school were nothing to be too proud of; she'd gotten a lot of Cs. At least psychology was interesting. It was kind of cool to think about how the mind worked, although she doubted it applied to most of the things she ran into in her line of work. Demons didn't exactly have the null, the ego, and the super ego to battle, and she doubted they got inferiority complexes from abnormal childhoods or their Demon parents' unrealistic expectations of them. Buffy pushed that thought away. Her own childhood had left something to be desired, and at least she had one of her parents who still cared about her.

Lost in her own thought Buffy collided head on with another student walking. Slayer reflexes kicking in, she regained her balance before she fell or dropped anything. The same couldn't be said for the other part involved. She was about to stoop down and help him pick up his books when she realized who he was, and abruptly stopped. Abruptly, that was kind of how their relationship had ended, if you could call it a relationship. Parker had showed an interest in Buffy until they slept together, and then he didn't bother to condescend to speak to her anymore.

Smugly, Parker picked himself up off the ground and gathered his books. He smirked at Buffy. "Well," he said after a tense silence, "If you were that desperate to get me to notice you, you could have just said hi."

Buffy snorted, as if him noticing her was really high on her list of priorities. She had the ever-present danger of living on a hell mouth, the constant scrutiny from the watcher's council because she was the slayer, finals coming up, and a seriously powerful vampire back in town. Spike, formerly known as William the Bloody, was one of the more formidable adversaries she'd faced. He was light on his feet, quick with his hands, and not dim witted either. There were many vampires who could nonchalantly carry on a conversation with you when you were trying to stake them, but with him it seemed so natural. Not bothering to dignify Parker's pettiness with a response she headed off to class, this time being a little more careful of where she was going.

Buffy felt herself slowly drifting off as Professor Walsh spoke. It wasn't that the lecture was boring, quite the contrary, but she was exhausted. Between studying, slaying and term papers she hardly had a moment's rest. She found herself in the cemetery where she patrolled regularly. She was fighting, but she wasn't thinking. It was all done on instinct and reflex.

"Taking your anger out on me, are you?" she heard a familiar voice with a British accent intone. "It's not my fault that bloody ponce left you. I could have seen it coming though. He got what he wanted from you and now your all used up. When are you going to learn pet? These human boys aren't for you. They've only got one thing on their mind, and they could never fully understand what you're capable of. I know what you want, love. I can help you get it. Who says revenge isn't sweet?"

She awoke shortly after that with a start, but not shortly enough. She'd still seen everything, heard everything, felt everything. She saw his arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly to him, holding her in his passionate embrace. She heard him moan her name and felt the shivers it sent down her spine, and the way it made her tremble. If it weren't for him holding her up, she was sure her knees would have buckled beneath her.

Willow stifled a giggle as she looked at the dazed expression of her newly awoken friend. She tried not to laugh too loudly as they walked arm in arm outside the building. It was a good thing Buffy hadn't been drooling because then she might not have been able to contain herself.

"Have any interesting dreams?" the redhead asked good-naturedly.

"What?" Buffy asked panicked that she'd been talking in her sleep or some other bizarre phenomenon had taken place. In Sunnydale, anything was possible.

"You just woke up with such a start I thought maybe it was about slaying or something."

Buffy shook her head, relieved Willow didn't have any insight into her secret fantasies. Fantasies? Where had that come from? She did NOT fantasize about Spike. He was evil and her role in his life was plain and simple; stake him and move on. Dreams are supposed to be the wishes of your subconscious, a little voice in her head told her. Great. Even when she was asleep she couldn't tune out Professor Walsh. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind of the thoughts she was having, but the image of Spike shirtless was burned into the back of her eyelids and as hard as she tried to convince herself that she felt nothing for him, she wasn't sure she really wanted it go away.

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Please R & R!


	2. Love your Enemy

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Summary: Continuation of the first chapter.

A/N: How am I doing? Am I keeping everyone in character ok? I kind of quit watching the show after season 5, and I think it went downhill after season 4 anyway, but I'm a huge B/S fan. Well, obviously. Does Spike sound realistic? It's kind of hard to come up with his dialogue, but I figured since it was a dream in the last chapter I could be lenient. Write me reviews!

Buffy stared off into space and fidgeted absent-mindedly while Giles, her watcher, prattled on about the next apocalyptic prophecy. She had faced so many already she barely bothered to worry about it anymore. There was always another evil force trying to destroy the human race. Why couldn't they just give it a rest already? You'd think they'd get the picture after she'd stopped about the first five, but apparently reading social cues wasn't one of the many talents of the typical mean and nasty. She kept thinking back to that dream she had in psych. It was so vivid, almost like every image was burned into the back of her memory.

"Come in, Buffy," her friend Xander waved his hand in front of her face. She'd been caught zoning again.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked, concern evident on her face. "It just seems like you've been doing that a lot these past couple of days."

Buffy nodded her head, trying to appear more confident than she felt. "I'm fine," she lied, "Just a little tired is all. I think I'll head home and get some sleep. I've already done my patrol for the night and you guys should be able to take the research part from here." Everyone nodded in agreement and bid her farewell.

On her way home the last thing on Buffy's mind was sleep. With sleep came that dream again. She'd had it at least five more times since its original appearance. She felt more than saw the vampire behind her. Instinctively she grabbed for a stake turned to attack when she realized who it was and stopped dead in her tracks.

Spike held up his hands as if in a gesture of truce and took a long drag from the cigarette in his hand. The smell made Buffy want to cough but she didn't want to appear weak in front of him. She really wanted to come up with some bitingly witty remark, but her mind seemed to have gone blank at the moment.

"What's the matter, love?" Spike said after a moment's silence, "Cat got your tongue?"

Buffy glared at him as usual and prayed to God that he didn't notice her knees were shaking. "What are doing here Spike? Shouldn't you be off taking candy from babies or robbing the elderly because they can't fight back?"

"That cuts me deep," he said with a chuckle. "I had hoped you would imagine me doing some more worthwhile evil, pet. I seem to give you enough trouble when I'm around. Where's the poof? I heard he's got his soul back and the like now." When Buffy didn't respond he snorted. "I'll take that as a sign that he's not around here then. Found any nice "normal" boys that you fancy?" Again she didn't respond. "Oh bloody hell! Would you come off it! I'm not trying to kill you now am I? I've had my fill for the night, love. Tell me what I've been missing since I last left Sunny hell." He held out his arm to her. Her mind screamed at her to stake him already or at least back away and run like hell, but her body didn't want to obey. She felt her legs propelling her forward and when she felt his arm around her shoulder even her mind was quiet.

Eventually they found their way to the bronze. Spike was drinking something close to pure alcohol and Buffy was having a Coke. She'd protested at first that she could definitely handle a beer, but he had just laughed and ordered a soda for the "little lady." She wasn't sure she liked that little lady bit, unless she was his little lady. Wait a minute! She didn't want to be his anything other than mortal enemy. He was an evil… blood sucking… scary… really sexy vampire… who just winked at her. She found herself blushing and forced herself to get a grip.

"So," he said casually, "What's new in the world of slaying?"

She shrugged, "Nothing really," she said. "The occasional predicted apocalypse, or demons trying to open the gates of hell, that sort of thing, and of course the vampire uprisings. I'm keeping busy."

He laughed, "You've really become quite accustomed to living your life this way, haven't you? You still haven't answered my question though. Who's the latest conquest?"

She was about to tell him that she didn't have conquests when Parker and a couple of his buddies came through the doors. Her disdain must have shown on her face because he immediately followed her glance and smirked. "You sure about that, pet?"

Buffy was about to tell Spike to shut up and mind his own business when an idea came to her. "Spike," she said after a moment's pause, "kiss me."

He looked up from his drink startled, "What?" he asked.

"Kiss me," she repeated. He threw his head back and laughed. It was then that Parker finally spotted them. He made his way over to talk to Buffy.

"Alright then, love," Spike said with a wicked grin, "Let the games begin."


End file.
